


Super-Soaked Rescue

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, chenle is a baby, jisung is more of a baby, series updates every monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Jisung was walking around the run-down playset in the park he shadow traveled to. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Just then, another batch of monsters appeared from almost thin air and began to attack Jisung. He was about to take off his necklace to use his scythe, but saw a short blond kid appear. He didn’t think too much about it until he saw the boy squirting the monsters with...was that a super-soaker?





	Super-Soaked Rescue

“Can I please go? Please please please?” Jisung was pushed aside.

 

“Jisung, we’ve gone over this. You’re not old enough. Go and play with the other  _ children. _ ” Inside, Jisung felt hurt. He had been at the camp for a really long time, yet the older campers saw him as a weak child that shouldn’t be fighting. Jisung just wanted to go on a quest once in his life.

 

Jisung pouted and pretended to walk away. Being turned down from even listening on who the new recruitment would be and where they were was really hurtful. Jisung has had enough of it. Once he was far enough away to seem unsuspicious, Jisung becomes one with the shadow and goes back to the main building.

 

The meeting was just starting when Jisung arrived. The older members had no idea, not even his older brother could sense him. “Well, I need a big group for this one. Maybe 3 or 4.” stated Suho, who acted as the camp leader when it came to meetings. “The boy is 16 and monsters go crazy to find him.” Jisung was silently jotting this information down in his head.

 

“Wait, you  _ do  _ remember last time it was someone this powerful, right?” The group paused to think a moment about what Taeil was implying. “You know, with Jungwoo and all?” Jisung wasn’t allowed on that trip (surprise! surprise!), but knew of the story.

 

A murmur swept the meeting. Suho reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. “Although it would be putting more campers at risk, 5 or 6 should probably go. We never know how bad it could be.” Jisung could agree, as not all comings were a breeze, especially the older a demigod is.

 

“Who’s his parent?” asked Kris, who was Suho’s right-hand man in the meetings.

 

Suho shook his head. “I’m not sure, but he has to be in the main 12, possibly even another big 3.” Jisung almost began to mumble at that information; big 3 kids were rare, but huge benefits when it came to battles.

 

Jisung wasn’t the only one surprised. Minseok spoke next, “When my dad claimed me, he came down from Olympus because he was so confused. He thought I was a 3 year old and wondered why I was being claimed already. He saw me and then remembered. So maybe it’s him? If so, I want in.”

 

Suho nodded his head in agreement. Although Minseok was super powerful and would draw out monsters by the hundreds, Suho knew family (even half siblings) was about protecting each other against all odds. Jisung felt this way himself, but already knew he wasn’t even on the board of who could go. Life was unfair that way. 

 

“Any other volunteers?” From Jisung’s position, he saw 7 sets of hands shoot up, but only could see Sehun and Chanyeol because of their height. “Okay, you guys over there and you too.” The six were chosen. Jisung was so jealous of them and wished he could have been chosen, but remembered he literally was just a shadow. “I want to talk to you six and the rest can leave.” The group dispersed and Jisung almost freaked out because Ten was looking at the shadow Jisung was hiding in weird, but then Johnny appeared and Ten bounced away, clearly more interested in other things.

 

“So where is this kid?” Chanyeol asked. Jisung leans in before once again remembering he is just a shadow and that concept is blown out the window.

 

“Up state New York, Syracuse.” How Suho got all this information always confused Jisung. Like did the gods give it to him? Or some other secret power? Jisung didn’t care too much to find out. He got what he needed and shadow traveled out of the building.

 

Jisung got packing right away, with the minimal food and making sure he had his ring and necklace on. He knew he had to go right away or else the group would be in front of him or he would run into them on the the quest. He took one more look around and then began to shadow travel away. That was one advantage he had over the others.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Jisung had shadow traveled to Syracuse and then realized he had no idea where in Syracuse this 16 year old demigod was. But Jisung had beginner’s luck on his side, as he soon found where the boy is. Or was.

 

“What the-” Jisung looked around at his surroundings, as he never had seen so many monsters. Dead monsters at that. And recently killed, as monsters disappear in a matter of moments after killed. Jisung pressed his luck further by calling out for the boy. “Hello?”

 

Jisung was walking around the run-down playset in the park he shadow traveled to. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Just then, another batch of monsters appeared from almost thin air and began to attack Jisung. He was about to take off his necklace to use his scythe, but saw a short blond kid appear. He didn’t think too much about it until he saw the boy squirting the monsters with... _ was that a super-soaker _ ?

 

The boy seemed to not see Jisung yet, which wasn’t uncommon as he was often a “shadow”. Once the boy was done killing the second batch, he finally turned around to acknowledge Jisung.

 

“Oh, more people. Please don’t freak out. I’m completely normal and you can’t see anything.” The boy continued on, as if Jisung was someone normal and didn’t have a scythe in his hands.

 

“Normal, my ass. You just killed like 20 monsters with a squirt gun.”

 

The other boy paused in his rambling and looked more closely at Jisung. It was at this moment when he saw the scythe. “Oh gods. I’m dead and going to the underworld. Please tell Minghao that he can’t have my computer.” The blond had put the super soaker down and closed his eyes, as if Jisung was a god or someone of much higher status.

 

Jisung was so confused. “Umm, I don’t know who Minghao is, but I’m Jisung?”

 

The other boy lifted his head up. “I don’t know any god named Jisung, but if you’re here to kill me, please do it quickly.”

 

“I’m not a god!” The blond fully lifted his head. “And I’m not here to kill you! It’s quite the opposite, really. I’m here to save you?” Jisung stated it as a question, as he didn’t really do much fighting. “Well, you seem fine by yourself, but I’m here to bring you to camp?”

 

The blond grabbed his weapon (the squirt gun) and positioned it at Jisung. “How can I trust you? Last time that happened, I was attacked by even more monsters. It was not fun.”

 

Jisung was just about to put his scythe back on around his neck to show he came in peace when Jisung spotted  _ it. _ The monster in itself wasn’t all that bright, but he was sure the other boy hadn’t heard it quite yet. Jisung pretended to not notice it, as he raised a dead army behind the other boy to fight in his stead. The scythe at this point had turned back into his necklace.

 

The minotaur, the monster that wanted the other demigod dead, was charging when the blond finally realized it was there. The squirt gun was out of water and that terrified him, as he had no way of killing the beast. The blond turned around to face it, nonetheless, however he found a small army of skeletons fighting the minotaur for him. The beast was almost dead. The boy turned back around to face Jisung again.

 

“Fine. I believe you. I’m Chenle.” Jisung smirked a little, really tired after exerting a lot of power to impress the other boy. The two boys shook hands.

 

“Jisung.”

 

“I know, you told me before.” Jisung forgot about that, as he was too tired to remember the entire situation. “I thought they would have sent, like, adults to get me. Why’d they send me a baby?”

 

Jisung yawned. “I’m not a baby!” He then proceeded to pass out in Chenle’s arms. 

 

“Baby baby baby. Just proving my point.” He was surprisingly pretty light, but Chenle knew he had to keep an eye out for more monsters. For some reason, monsters seemed to really  _ love  _ Chenle, especially now that another demigod was near.

 

5 more minutes go by before Chenle gets up to refill his weapon. It was at that moment when another group of people appear in Chenle’s sight. Chenle freezes in his action of walking away from Jisung to walking back to him, unsure if the newcomers were monsters in disguise or help.

 

“Zhong Chenle, is that you? Who is with you?” Chenle was now 75% sure these  _ people  _ were monsters, as no one else would know his name. Chenle rolled his eyes at the situation; he had to fight a bunch of  _ people  _ without his squirt bottle. Chenle poked Jisung’s side a few times to wake him, as he didn’t want to leave the other boy defenseless.

 

“Wahh…” said Jisung, confused. “What’s happening, Lele? Let me sleep.” All of Jisung’s words were slurred together in a tired mess. Jisung quickly fell back asleep.

 

“Fuck. Now I have to protect this baby.” Chenle set down Jisung to let him rest up a bit. Chenle then stood up and looked around for the nearest water source. He saw that it was a fountain and then began to attack.

 

Chenle summoned a huge sum of water and sprayed it on the group. It instantly knocked down 3 of the 6 people.  _ Okay, one more time and they’ll all be out, so I can escape.  _ Chenle was about to do the same trick again when a voice on the other side yelled out to him to stop. But it was already too late and would have done nothing, as Chenle would stop at nothing to survive. He needed to escape alive, with Jisung.

 

The fountain gave into him and the attack almost seemed to work. Just before the water hit the other 3, the water froze and shattered. “Stop! Chenle stop! I’m your older brother!”

 

Chenle scoffed and tried the attack again, not believing whatever nonsense the supposed monster was saying. It once again failed, so Chenle used the moment of the other side being distracted to completely wake up Jisung.

 

“Jisung! You have to wake up and help me! A skeleton army from before would be nice.” Jisung groaned, but began to summon a few anyways. Jisung looked up to see what the real opponent was. His eyes widened and took away the army of the dead. Chenle frowned and looked back at Jisung. “No that was good! Do it again!”

 

Jisung unfroze his gaze at his friends from camp to look at Chenle. “Chenle, stop.” When he saw Chenle begin another attack, Jisung used the remainder of his energy to jump at Chenle to stop the attacks. “Chenle! Stop! I know them!”

 

This stops Chenle from completing the attack, which would have been the most deadly, as he was creating a blob of water that if frozen would have shattered and hurt the enemy. “You know those monsters?”

 

Jisung shook his head. “They’re demigods from my camp who were meant to save you.”

 

Chenle rolled his eyes. “Yet  _ you, _ an actual baby came.”

 

Once the demigods realized that Jisung had stopped Chenle from attacking did they finally approach. Minseok was in the front, as he was the most excited in meeting his younger brother.

 

“I’m Minseok, your older brother.” Minseok put his hand out for Chenle to shake. Chenle brushed the hand away.

 

“Yeah, sure, and I’m leaving.” Chenle turned away from the group, sure now that they won’t attack him. He looked over at Jisung and was unsure if he was going to follow or not and continued away.

 

Minseok actually looked upset with the first meeting of his sibling to the point where he looked like he was about to cry. Minseok turned towards Sehun and put his head in his shoulder and fake cried it out. Chenle momentarily looked back at the commotion, sighed, and walked back. He looked quite forced to return, with no guilt on his face for making his brother cry.

 

“Seriously?” Chenle raised his eyebrows. “I have this fool as my brother? No way.” Although stated like he was going to leave again, doesn’t move. He trained his eyes on Jisung.

 

Jisung sleepily shrugged and yawned, too tired to save Minseok. “Sure.” Jisung looked away and back at the group. “Can we go now? Jisung is tired.” Jisung attempted to escape the punishment he was bound to face.

 

“Not so fast, Mr. Darkness. You left without permission and your older brother wanted to personally punish you when you got back.” Kai stated, in an attempt to scare the younger boy.

 

Jisung paled in his tracks. “Which one? Ten or?”

 

“You know which one, Jisung.” Jisung visibly shivers. He knew the trek back was going to be a long one.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Before the journey home, Minseok mentioned that the camp was going to celebrate Chenle’s arrival. Minseok only wanted the best for his little bro. So when they actually make it there, it surprises no one on how good the camp smelled. Chenle even smiled a little. Jisung, on the other hand, found it too stressful to smile and wanted to ignore his siblings if possible.

 

“And over here is the dining hall. And that over there is archery practice and next to it is the arena to practice fighting.” Minseok was trying to be a good older brother by giving Chenle a tour, but Chenle could have cared less. That was until a bright blue trident appeared on his head. “No surprise that your a Poseidon kid. I’m surprised it took so long for him to claim you.” The sky grumbled slightly as a response. The trident disappeared soon after.

 

The tour ended there, with the stop at the fire pit to meet everyone, who were singing old campfire songs. The Apollo kids had guitars and were strumming to the beat. The rest were listening in and occasionally singing along. Chenle found the sight very peaceful. However, he wanted to find Jisung, as he still felt like he didn’t quite fit in with everyone.

 

Jisung was nowhere to be found, so Chenle sat down next to a smaller boy, who looked the least intimidating. “Hi! I’m Chenle!”

 

The smaller boy looked at Chenle with a scowl and then pushes Chenle off of the bench. “Renjun. And that spot is being saved, thank you very much.” Chenle glared up at this Renjun kid and pushed himself off the ground. He was about to sit back down where Renjun had said the seat was saved just to be petty when two beat up campers walk in. The music instantly stopped.

 

Jisung got up from his hiding spot because everything was silent.  _ What is happening? _ He then saw Taeyong and Yixing all beat up. The quest to save the Hecate son failed?

 

Yixing put his stuff down with a heavy sigh. His face told everyone that it had been one long day. Taeyong was none the better, as he was grabbing a cup of mystery liquid to drink. Instantly, the drink turned from an orange color to a deep, rich red color. Without even looking up, Yixing removed the said cup from Taeyong’s clutches and sat down to drink the said drink. Taeyong looked upset, but did nothing.

 

Jisung came back out and sat next to Chenle, who was immersed in a conversation with Johnny. “Taeyong might be the son of the god of parties, but man does he know how to ruin one.” Johnny acknowledged Jisung’s presence and continued. “Every drink he touches turns into wine. And he is the worst at handling alcohol. Yixing must have struggled a lot to keep him from becoming drunk.”

 

“Nobody wants a sad drunk Taeyong.” Ten added, who had appeared to talk with Johnny. “But Yixing somehow manages him.”

 

Chenle’s eyes sparkled. “Yixing sounds amazing.” Johnny laughed. Just then, Taeyong walked by, moping, cup in hand. Jaehyun grabbed the drink and offered it to Doyoung, who just scoffed and walked away. Jaehyun frowned and took the wine in a shot, then followed Doyoung away from the fire pit.Taeyong pouted and stalked away. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Chenle and it only made his love grow for Yixing, as he saw how difficult Taeyong must have been to deal with. Chenle bounced off to find him.

 

Minseok saw the exchange and started to fake cry again, now into Jongdae’s shoulder. “I wanted a younger brother all my life and now that I have one, he is already stolen away.” Jongdae patted his boyfriend’s back, unsure of how to respond to that.

 

“There, there.”

 

Jisung felt safe in that moment, sitting down next to Johnny where Chenle opened up a seat. Jisung was listening in to the music that had begun again and swaying slightly, falling asleep to the beat. At one point, Johnny saw that he was going to fall off the bench and picked him up and placed him on his lap. Jisung fell asleep to the warmth of Johnny and the fire.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Yo, little bro.” It was after hours of the party, clean up time. Jisung was sleeping on the bench, Johnny long gone as well as everyone else.

 

Jisung knew the voice and shivered. It was who Kai was warning him about. It woke up Jisung with a start and found Kyungsoo looking right at him. Jisung looked around the area for a moment and saw a smirking Kai in the corner of the plaza. Jisung was screwed. “I-I can explain!”

 

Kyungsoo raised his brows and his fist. Jisung expected it and knew he deserved it. “Good job on your mission.” Kyungsoo simply fist bumps Jisung and walked over to Kai. Kyungsoo was known for looking scary and Jisung should have known better that Kai was just using that to advantage. Jisung just wanted to scream. He didn't, as Chenle had just walked by, unsure of where he was going because the tour Minseok gave was crap.

 

Jisung called out to him. “Chenle!” The Poseidon kid walked over to Jisung with a smile. Once he got there, Jisung stood up and stretched, really exhausted from the long day. It caused him to be a little unbalanced and Chenle had to catch him.

 

“Woah there, Jisung. Make it to your cabin at least.” Jisung looked grateful at the blond being there to help him. “Not that I know how the cabin system works. I'm new.”

 

“Oh! Every cabin is specific for one god, so sharing a cabin with your siblings instead of friends. The 12 main gods are in the main horseshoe shape and the recently added cabins that are scattered here and there are all the minor gods and goddesses. Minus Hades, of course. The gods were odd cabins at first, but the entire system was screwed up when more cabins were built.” Chenle nodded along, very thankful for the younger boy. “You should be in cabin 3 with Minseok.” Jisung and Chenle had begun to walk to the main horseshoe of cabins. Jisung pointed out a beach styled home. “That one. Mine is at the end of the horseshoe, cabin 12. Hades wasn't in the original batch because Olympus banned him from meetings and sent him to the underworld, so it took forever for them to allow us to build a cabin. It was built here 3 years after I was already here.”

 

“Wow. How long have you been here?” Chenle and Jisung stopped in front of cabin 3.

 

“Since I was 7. So 8 years.” Chenle looked like he wanted to ask more and learn more, but it was almost 11 at night, which was way past lights out for the youngest campers. “Good night, Chenle. I'll talk to you tomorrow and maybe we can go down to Hephaestus to get you a weapon. Okay?”

 

“I think the one I’ve got is just fine.”

 

“Trust me, Hendery works magic. It could even still be a super soaker if you want.”

 

Chenle nodded his blond head. “Alright then. Good night, Jisung.”


End file.
